


Surprises and Moonstones

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love Triangle, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: A  woman, you, tries to escape becoming a sacrifice to Bill by escaping her home town, and traveling to Gravity Falls due to the extensive rumors that Weirdmageddon left in it's wake.In this story, both the Pines Twins had disappeared for a year after the major war, returned 30 years younger due to some events that shall come to light later on.Rated M (18+) for mature content later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This was the first story I posted on WattPad, I think...
> 
> Anyways, I edited it a little for grammar and spelling that i may have missed.
> 
> Stanley X Reader X Stanford
> 
> 18+ This is not for kids. Sex dark themes will be a frequent focus in this story. 18+
> 
> Lemon in the 3rd chapter for those of you just coming for some smut.

It was very early in the morning, maybe only half past four, when my rickity old rust bucket of a truck decided it's engine was fried, and sputtered to a rolling and bumpy halt. I closed my eyes, putting my arms up in frustration as I kicked the door open with my winter boots. Snow tumbled off the roof, and onto my jacket, a small bit managing to deposit itself right into the crook of my neck where my bare skin was. I mumbled in annoyance as I trudged through the ankle-high snow bank, and fought for a good ten minuets to unstick my hood. By the time I had checked for all possible reasons for my vehicle's failure, an equally shitty looking car came clambering down the road, engine back firing every ten to thirty seconds, and skidded to a stop. Two men in their early thirties came out from both sides of the car, one yelling at the other about stopping to help, while the driver just slammed the door angrily, and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Hello there sweetness... You look like you could use some help on this wicked cold winter day." I looked up, seeing a glint of sunlight on square framed glasses. The man's voice, rough, but sounding genuinely sincere about offering his help, while his companion, well let's just say he looked very unhappy to be inconvenienced by my very existence. I stared at them, realizing these two men looked almost identical, and as if almost on cue, the more friendlier of the two smiled weakly.

"Oh, that's just my twin brother. He is a bit stuffy and awkward, but don't let that fool you, he is super nice once you get to know him. Just don't ask him about anything sciencey, not unless you are genuinely interested." He smiled a little more boldly, adjusting his red toque over his graying chocolate brown curls. He walked over to his brother, and chit chat a bit, the annoyance that was once on his face, now gone, and a smile replaced it. They both came back over to where I was, staring into my engine bay. I normally would know what was wrong with it, but I honestly was a fucking idiot, and left my tools at home in the scramble to get away from my old life.

"Oh dear..." I saw his twin come forward, gloved hands sporting an extra digit, holding a wrench. He had a brown and orange toque on, covering his head, and brown jacket over top that honestly didn't look winter ready at all. His hands darted into the bay so fast, they moved swiftly, and I heard a clank of metal, a snap, and then a distinct clearing of his throat. 

"Oh dear, in deed!" I heard the other one say, laughing horrendously, and slapping his knee. Brown jacket frowned, bringing his gaze to mine, his voice seemed to have more authority, and was more to the point. 

"You have a broken engine, I am afraid." He dangled the entire battery assembly in my face, and pointed with his other hand, which to my surprise matched his sixed fingered hand perfectly, to my engine block cracked right in half. almost every type of liquid was pouring out of every orifice it had. I sighed, kicking the door shut in anger so hard, it popped right back open hitting me in the knee.

"Mother fucking cunt gobbler!" I hissed at it, then turned, and apologized to them. 

"I am sorry for my outburst. I swear like a sailor when I am mad." The more lively one stepped forward and smiled slyly, holding out a normal hand.

''Name's Stan, this blunt knife over here is Ford." I watched as his brother playfully punched him, pretending to put on a disapproving face. I sighed and looked at the sky, light starting to spread through the mountains.

"That's awesome. It is sure lucky I met you guys here." I say, pulling out a cigarette, and looking at my watch. It was now 5 am. Stan eyed my smoke, the kind of stare that was just dripping with want. I smiled, flipping the top of my pack open with my thumb, offering him one. He took it eagerly, and padded his black leather jacket down, only to realize that he did not have a lighter at all. He sheepishly looked at me as I lit my smoke, and I carefully kept the flame alive, bringing it to him to light his. He coughed a little, his eyes watering. He let out a long sigh of satisfaction, and leaned on my truck's fender giving his brother a glance.

"Thanks, toots." Stan smiled again, a little more warmly this time, and inhaled once more, holding it in for awhile before blowing smoke rings as he watched Ford walk around the old beater until he was at the back. A clank was heard, and the tail gate was unlatched, ans the man was climbing inside. I could see his shadowy form through the windows grabbing one of the large boxes, retreating, and hopping out, going towards their car. Slightly alarmed, I took a few steps towards him in a panic thinking for a moment, that they were going to rob me. I felt Stan's hand grab my arm gently as he shushed me.

"Hey, toots, it's alright. He's just packing your shit into our car. Your engine is fucking hooped, It's 5 am, no one else is up here at this time of day. There is no service up here either, so calling for a tow will get you nowhere, honey. We can drive you to our house, call our mechanic, and have him check everything out. Unless you would rather sit here in the middle of a forest in winter all by your lonesome...?" He asked, his stubbly face cocked in a knowing grin as he eyed me, hoping I wasn't afraid. I calmed down, and sighed, realizing he was entirely right. I nodded my head, agreeing. Stan smiled in triumph and went over to grab a box with Ford, the butt hanging from his mouth, and smoking away. I went about emptying my glove box, and center consoles, grabbing my backpack and purse. I trudged over to their car, and got in the back seat as they put my things in the trunk. Stan choose to sit in the back with me and talked up a storm for the next half an hour while his brother drove in utter silence. Stan smiled, and chirped out, waving his arm forward at the cabin that came in to view. 

"This is our home, doll face." He excitedly hopped out, grabbing my back pack and coming around to open my door. I smiled at him, as his brother, Ford, brought his six-fingered hand out to offer his help for me out of the car. I smiled, and I obliged, closing the door behind me. Walking with them to the screen door, Stan nervously smiled, and rubbed at his neck while looking at my purse.

"Hey, doll face, do you mind selling me another smoke?" I grin, nodding, and toss him my pack, completely forgetting about the joints rolled up in there. He gives me a mischievous grin, and purposely pulls one out, making it painfully obvious on his find. He gave it a sniff, and lit it, taking a fairly large toke, all the while staring me right in the eye. I giggled a bit as he handed it to me, and I took a few hits. We play the game of pass the joint, coughing, and commenting on nothing at all.

"This is some fucking nice shit." Stan was rattled as he was hit with a few more coughs, and he sat down on one of the patio chairs He was balling his fist up, and slamming it into his knee, trying hard to stop from coughing. His eyes watered, and the door opened. Ford's nose crinkled up in annoyance, and he glared at Stan.

"You and your grass." He said, his voice monotone, and obviously unimpressed with him. He motioned for us to come inside. Stan got his ass up, and we walked in, Stan still huffing the doobie as he discarded his coat, boots, and hat at the door. I followed his example, discarding my own outdoor attire as Stan went to go sit on his couch. He was patting the middle space beside him, smiling, the joint hanging from his smiling mug. I came over, setting my purse down under the coffee table, which was old looking. It had a nice rolling tray for tobacco, and another for marijuana. It was not a neat or tidy table, but it wasn't fucking gross either.

"Would you would like a coffee, a tea maybe? Anything else I failed to mention?" Ford's voice spoke, staring at my arms. Stan noticed his gaze, and he gave my arms a glance as well. Large sleeves full of tattoo ink covered my limbs. One side was covered with all sorts of colours of constellations, space and stars. The other arm had runes and ancient magical symbols all over it.

"Oh, Those are very... Well, nice.' Ford said bluntly, where as Stan felt the need to grab my arm, and stare at every symbol, his hard hands gently gliding down my arms until he reached my right hand. One symbol in particular caught his eye. The golden triangle with a cat's eye in the center. His face balled up into a frown, and he calmly asked.

"What does this..." And he rubbed his thumb across the picture on my skin, a little harder then he meant to, but none the less, didn't let go either. I gasped, trying to remove my hand from his grip ever so slightly as to not show my sudden fearfulness, but Ford had stepped in and also put his rather large hands on mine, asking the same thing.

"What does this mean?" I closed my eyes, managing to tear my hand from their grasp, to turn away so they could not see me falter. It was a touchy subject indeed. I looked out the window, seeing that a storm was coming, and I spoke, almost in a whisper.

"That's what brings me here." I notice Stan was busy rolling up another joint from his own stash, ready to lend an ear. Ford sat beside me on the other end of the couch. I took a large shaky breath, and continued. 

"I... You probably will not believe me, but this is a seal, not a tattoo. I was marked at a young age by an ageless man, sharply dressed, all in gold..." I barely heard an audible noise, it sounded like a name... 'Bill'. I felt very uncomfortable as I fiddled with my hair before I continued.

"He was a great magician, but not one known for his kindness, but rather, his sheer maddening wickedness." I saw their faces fall, and they shared a sad glance before looking back at me, neither exactly meeting my gaze. Stan lit his joint, inhaling deeply three times, and filled the tiny living room with smoke. His brother, previously annoyed with the whole pot smoking situation, grabbed the joint from Stan's hand, and took a long awkward puff from it, causing himself to break out into a fit of coughing. Stan patted his twin's back, seemingly unsurprised, and solemnly met my eyes.

"We unfortunately know of this evil magician, but he's no mage of any sort." Ford breathed after making a recovery from hacking his lungs out. Stan nodded, and placed his hand on top of mine again, giving it a tiny, yet gentle squeeze.

"Ya, toots, he's a fucking demon from hell." I looked down at his large rough hand covering my own. Stan noticed that his hands had lingered far too long, and he let go, sheepishly laughing.

"Tell us more, please?" Ford asks, his hand gripping my shoulder gently, sensing my emotions rise to panic mixed with fear and sadness. I hold back a sob, and stand up, turning away for a moment, causing his hand to fall to his side on the couch. I raised a hand up to my vest, tugging at it gently before turning back to them.

"I was told I would be a sacrifice to him when he felt the time was right. I was not sure what it meant at the time, I just knew I was saving my sister from sort of terrible fate..." As I trailed off, looking out the window, noticing the storm growing worse through. I felt tears stream down my cheeks, my words came out cracking, but I was still able to be understood.

"I... I am either to be killed, or..." I close my eyes, again turning away. A full stream of tears now marking my face as I choked back some snot and tears. I heard the old wooden couch creak, and the sound of two sets of feet meeting the floor. Two soft steps each, and I felt four arms wrap around my body, pulling me into a warm embrace with them. I let everything out. I shaked, I cried, I snorted, and buried my face into their shoulders going all red faced, and teary eyed as I tried to calm down. Ford was rubbing my back, while Stan just held me.

"So you mean, you have a choice to die, or be used as a sexual play thing, I assume?" Stan mumbled darkly, as I nodded. I pulled away again, and sat down in the middle of the couch once more.

"I... I ran away. I heard that this place had answers." I said, red eyes beginning to dry up. Stan handed me the joint, and smiled weakly before going into the kitchen, and coming back out with a large bottle of whiskey, and three ice-filled mugs. He sat down wordlessly, and poured three equally strong drinks before he handed one to Ford, and one to me. I sniffed the horrible stuff, and took a large swig, surprising both men as I finished the whole thing off, slamming it to the table.

"I heard there was a couple of twins up in these here woods. One is a fighter, the other is a scientist. I also heard that they went missing for a year through some rift after Weirdmageddon, and came back thirty years younger, and yet not a fucking person has questioned it, or sent any news casters to talk about it. It's like it's totally normal. So when I heard about you two, I came immediately, hoping that someone would know how to help me remove this seal that isn't chopping off my hand or something drastic like that..." The tears were dry now, and I refused to look them either in the eye. Silence filled the room once more, and a warm hand came to rest on my shoulder once again.

"For what it is worth, toots, everything you said about us is true. We can try to help you." I feel my heart lighten as I meet his gaze. His brother looked at me, and shook his head, going off into a rant, and heading to the vending machine. He punched in a code, and the whole damn thing moved, scaring me, and forcing a yelp from my lips. Stan took my hand, and lead me to follow his brother down the stairs. Once down there, the lights were flipped on, and all sorts of machines whirred, and buzzed. I sat down to stare at my hand, still encased in the large one belonging to Stan. 

The same hand with the evil mark.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is crazy, Sixer!" Stan yelled, and turned to his brother. He stared at the tired man, feeling equally as tired. It had been about six hours of constant book reading, and many pages being flipped to no avail. Nothing came up that seemed to be worth helping me, and he was getting frustrated. I however felt tired, and stood up.

"Guys, I'm bagged. I would love to go lay down if that is possible..?" Ford looked at me, forgetting about his spat with Stan for a moment and gave me a worried look.

"Oh we can help for that." And with that we went back up stairs to the living room where the couch looked ever so inviting. Stan went to it, and pulled the bed out from it. Ford grabbed a clean sheet and a blanket from the hallway closet, and went about laying it out for me to rest on. With out any shame, or regard to how they'd feel, I stripped down to my underwear, and passed out, not even bothering to cover myself. Stan had immediately gotten a nose bleed, and had to fuck off, while Ford nervously covered me, before he crept off to go back down into his lab. A few hours had passed, and I had awoken to the sound of them fighting. I could hear Stan curse as he punched his brother in the shoulder before he was flipped onto his back, and had the wind knocked right out of him. Ford stood over him, about to say something smug, when a knee collided with his face. I scrambled towards them while remaining on the edge of the pull out, yelling at them to stop.

"Hey!" They went still, and looked at me, a small bit of blood dripping from Ford's lips, and down his chin. They smiled, and straightened up, Stan rubbing his sore shoulder.

"We didn't mean to wake you, toots, but Sixer and I here had a fucking disagreement on things. So we solved it the way we normally do. Beat the fucking shit out of one another until someone gives up." He laughed heartily, and slapped Ford's back harshly. His was gifted with a flat facial expression, and a snort of short laughter.

"So I should not be too worried then? No murder death killing?" Ford finally lightened up, and belted a few loud laughs as he held his hand out to me, giving me a gentle, and kind gaze. I took his hand, and got up and out of bed. I smiled as the blanket fell to my feet. Ford's eyes widened, as did Stan's, and they both looked away just as suddenly as the blanket fell to the floor. Confused, I looked down, and laughed coyly.

"What? Never seen a nearly naked woman before?" I said, turning away, and purposely bending over to gather my clothes in a slow manner. I could see from the corner of my eye that they were both shamelessly staring, and when I finally turned to them, I smiled.

"No no. I have, but I'm pretty sure Sixer here hasn't ever seen a pair of see through knickers before." I laughed again, loving how funny they were, and pulled on my large shoulder shirt from my bag, and a short pleated grey skirt. I smile, noticing they hadn't looked away once since I got out of bed.

"So, did you guys find anything in your books? Yes? No?" Stan's grin was still plastered to his face as he helped me put the hide a bed away. Ford hard to look away, and make like he was fidgeting with his coat, not wanting to reveal his intrigued stare.

"Not really, Toots. He's super frustrated he hasn't found anything that's of help. But it's around noon, and we figured you wouldn't mind coming into town with us and setting up an appointment with Soos. It's supposed to be his day off today, but I guess I shall just have to pay him double time to make up for it." Stand flatly said, taking my sealed hand in his, and walking towards the door.

"Poindexter, are you coming? Or are you too flustered by seeing a nice set of knockers?" Ford shook off his nervousness and I held out my free hand to him. He took it quickly, and kept trying to hide his blushing face. We made our way out of the house, and piled into the car, Stan driving this time. I sat in the back with Ford, who took the long trip to study every inch of my hand, and arm, despite my obvious uncomfortableness. He managed to tell me that he knew the purpose of the runes. They were spells meant to help protect me, but I didn't know much aside from my mother was the one who tattooed me, and I had nothing much else to say. As we drove, Ford was the talkative one this time, giving all sorts of theories, but he always ended them with, 'But I don't know for sure'. Stan honked his horn at a large round man that appeared to purposely try to get hit by the speeding car. He slammed the breaks, and swerved, just barely missing the guy. He came to a sudden stop after that. Stanley got out, and instead of an angry yell, he laughed, and grabbed the man by his head, giving him a swift noogie before motioning for us to get out of the car.

"Hey dudes. What's shaking?" He giggled happily, and smiled, his ratty beard and mustache was barely grown, and his double chin shook when he talked. I shook his hand, feeling instantly safe around him. He seemed like a nice man, and I could feel that he had a good heart right away.

"We have a problem of the utmost importance..." Ford began introducing me, only to be abruptly interrupted by his Twin.

"Hey, Soos, this here is a lovely lady in need of some mechanic skills. Her truck broke down on the mountain pass that goes into town, right at the fork to our shack." Stanley stated, giving Ford a small apologetic look for his interruption.

“Oh sure, dudes, I can totally help out on that, but after I go see my family today. Well probably more like tomorrow is when I can lend a hand, if that’s ok, guys?” Stan smiled, and nodded, going into his jacket to pull his wallet out. He smoothly handed the man a couple of hundred dollars, and Soos slipped it into his tool belt.

”Nice to meet you, dudette. Name’s Soos. I work at the Mystery Shack weekly for Mr. Pines, and I fix things for Mr. Pines.”

I shook his outstretched chubby hand, and gave him a warm smile. He soon dismissed himself in the politest manner possible, and got into his golf cart and drove away. Stan sighed, and gave me an apologetic look. I simply patted his back, and turned to Ford, who was patiently waiting for us to follow him to the store. We gathered some things, mostly food, smokes, snacks and beer, and left to go back up the trail to their shack. When we came to the fork in the road, I found my truck was being hitched up to the golf cart, and being pulled ever so slowly down the hill, Soos waving happily, and honking his little horn as he went. We arrived back at the Shack, a red headed girl was standing there, arms crossed, and an angry looking face was set onto her form. She huffed and jabbed a finger into Stan’s chest the moment he stepped out of the car.

”You! You fucking owe me 700 dollars for my paycheck. Was due yesterday!” She huffed with anger, and then turned to me, and her face changed once she realized it was not just him and his twin present.

”Oh I’m sorry, this old fart here owes me a shit ton of cash, and was supposed to pay me up last night but never showed.” She gestured with her hand as Stan blushed, and laughed, again bringing out his wallet. He handed her several hundred dollars, and all seemed well again.

”I’ll see you tomorrow guys, time to go shopping!” The twins shook their heads as she seemingly fucked off in a dingy van with some loser playing awful music. I scrunched my nose up, and looked at Stan oddly, to which is brother immediately broke out into a fit of laughter.

“That was Wendy, one of Stan’s employees. She runs the Mystery Shack with Soos.” Ford said matter of factly with a monotone voice. I could tell he was not very fond of this Mystery Shack business, but he seemed to tolerate it. Over the next few hours, I had volunteered myself to cook a meal for them, and tidy their kitchen. It was just hot dogs, and beans, as they didn’t have much around. I didn’t mind though, finding out neither of them could cook to save their lives. We ate in silence, but I could tell they were staring at me, itching to ask me more about myself.

“So… Did you have anything back where you came from? Family, friends, pets?” Ford asked, and I looked down.

“Just my sister and my mother. My dad recently died and it broke my heart. I left because he warned me about the gold clad magician.” I ate the rest of my meal, burped, and elected a laugh from the boys. I cleared the table, and I set to work cleaning their house. It was around five when my stomach growled again, informing me my lunch was digested, and required dinner next. To my surprise, the door bell went off, and the smell of Chinese food filled the air.

“Oh my god, that smells amazing!” I said rather loudly as Ford came, and sat down with three boxes of food, handing one to Stan, then one to me. This time we talked about where exactly I was from, how old I was, which was thirty, and what sort of things I did in my spare time. I revealed I was a Jill of all trades, but preferred anything outdoorsy. Stan had been staring at me for a good while now, quiet and unsure as how to talk to me. Ford had noticed, and paused his own questions.

”Stanley, are you ok?” He nodded towards his brother, and then went back to staring at me.

“What, is there some food on my face?” He shook his head, and pointed to my shirt, which had been pulled back to show my bra. His face was pink as he looked away for a moment, and shifted his weight. Ford looked as well, blushing redder then his twin, and got up to dispose of his empty box.

”Why do you guys get so damn flustered over little things like this?” I asked, putting my food on the table, and standing. Ford and Stan gave me awkward glances.

”Well you know very well we are about 70 years old.” Ford said, and I squinted at them.

”What does that matter? You look the same age as me to me.” Ford rolled his eyes.

”And you know we left mysteriously for a year and came back younger.”

“Annnnd?” I asked, trying to understand what the fuck that had to do with it. Stan stood up, putting a hand in Ford’s face.

”And poindexter here is a freaking stuffy old virgin that breaks down into an idiot when breasts are about. Myself, I just like looking.” I laughed at Stan’s abrupt demeanor, and I got a wicked idea. My mouth turned into a mischievous smirk, and I saw both of them cocking an eyebrow at me. My hands twitched at the hem of my shirt, making eye contact with both of them before flinging it off at them. It landed on Ford’s face, giving him a fright. He went rigid, and stood absolutely still, where as Stan just grinned ear to ear and took my shirt off his brother's face. Stan laughed seeing his brother’s face go several shades of red, before his vision was also suddenly blurred as I tossed my bra at him. It was his turn to freeze up, as only one of the cups covered one eye, the other clearly was still able to see my shirtless figure, hands on my hips. Ford’s nose began to bleed, and he turned away, throwing his arms up.

”For fuck’s sake!” They both said in unison, one embarrassed, and the other overly enthusiastic about the whole ordeal.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there, arms crossed as I belted out a roar of laughter. Both men seemed to react terribly different, and had no idea how to handle the situation. I sneered and took a few steps toward Ford, judging by his earlier reactions, that he would probably try to flee or something, but he did not. Instead he stood there, lips dry, and glanced at Stanley, trying to ask for help with only his eyes, but failed to get his point across. Stan was equally frozen, and staring back at me, unable to offer any such assistance. By the time I was just a mere foot away from them, my arms had dropped to my sides causing them both to look away with red faces.

”Are you afraid?” I taunted, wondering at this point if they were. Stan’s attention was grabbed. He looked at me, this time his gaze shifting down, and up my body, then back up to my face, unable to take his eyes off of me any more. His expression told me he was definitely not afraid, maybe something else, but I wasn’t exactly sure. Ford’s eyes were fixed at the fabric in his hands, trying his best to not look up.

As I approached them, Stanley gulped and took a small step to the side. This wasn’t a good idea, as he bumped into Stanford, nearly knocking the both of them over. I panicked momentarily, and I reached out to grab their hands, which only ended up in helping them fall more while dragging me with them. I landed in a heap of limbs, sitting in Ford’s lap, but facing Stanley, and laughed. The sound of laughter soon faded as I felt a sudden warm touch to my side. I gasped as I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently, and another with six fingers wrapping around my mid-section. I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck to the left, and another on my right front.

Another hand came up to fumble with my right breast, and I let out a loud squeal as they clumsily groped about for a moment before becoming familiar with it. I could feel the flicks, and twists of an expert, those fingers seemingly knew just how hard to tug and pinch before it became painful. Another gasp, and I knew I was feeling a hot wetness grow between my legs. I felt my heart suddenly flop out of my chest as my other breast was covered in six digits. These ones were not nearly as experienced, but they still did the trick as they worked the whole breast rather then just the nipple. I was suddenly very aware of what was happening, and which brother was doing what. I could feel Stan licking my neck while pushing me into Ford’s embrace to do the very same. My body was vibrating, and every time Stanley pinched me, I would shake, mew or grunt.

Eyes rolling back, I shuddered again, and felt what I assumed was Ford’s hand drift down my legs, and back up again. He was grabbing at my hips while trying to find any spot that would elect the same sounds that his brother had managed to get out of me. I shook, melting in the pleasure, and sheer arousal that I felt, and melting into Ford's lap. I felt his hardness forming underneath my bottom, and watched as his hand disappeared up my skirt. A few moments later, he used his extra finger to wiggle it’s way into my panties, and pull them down suddenly. I felt exposed, but it was my fault, and I was totally willing to deal with the consequences of my actions. Cause and effect. Stan adjusted his position, putting one of his legs between mine, and began to pry them open, which was easy by this point. I hadn’t given them any sign of resistance, nor any sign of asking them to stop either. 

Once my legs were parted, he grabbed my panties, and ripped them right off, the sound echoing in the room. Impatient with need, a not wanting to wait for Ford, who gave him a disapproving scowl, and tossed them to the floor. Just as quickly as my ruined panties were discarded, I could feel two set of hands begin to play with my opening. I was becoming soaked, and I was quivering so much, that Ford pushed me into Stan’s lap to undo his belt. 

Stanley groaned, taking this time to pull me into a heated kiss, and run his hand down to my bottom, slipping a finger or two into my snatch, swirling them about. I screamed loudly, and he paused, thinking he had hurt me, thinking maybe it was his finger nails, or extra rough hands. He was wrong though, as it was rather fantastic actually. I kissed him back as if to tell him not to stop, biting his lower lip, and pleading with my eyes full of lust, my hips desperately trying to press into his rather large hand. He took that signal quite clearly, and reached out with his other hand to pull Ford closer as his lips met with mine once more. He grunted heavily, and helped with Ford’s belt, freeing him from his confinements before setting to work on his own garments. He growled gently, looking me in the eyes, and licked my lips.

”Mmm, this is unexpected, toots. Real nice assets you’ve got there. And you’ve done gone, and riled up poor Ford as well. Good show.” He bit my lower lip as he plunged his fingers knuckles deep into me, causing a light gasp to grace my lips.

“Oooo, what? No loud outburst this time?” His gruff voice rang in my ear as I leaned my head back, feeling it rest on Ford’s shoulder. I looked up to greet Ford’s gaze as his lips descended to mine for the first time. My mouth was full of tongue, and Stanley was sucking at my neck as his powerful arm pumped his thick fingers in and out of me. I could feel, and hear the slapping and sloshing of his movements between my folds. It was maddening. I was in heaven. Another finger slipped inside as I rocked my hips against Stan’s and received a wonderful moan. Neither were wearing underwear, and I could feel the head of their cocks bumping into my front and backside. 

My head was just swimming in pleasure, and mild confusion. Before I knew it, I was being picked up by them both, and being hauled to another room. Stan kicked the door open, and as we entered, Ford had closed and locked it behind us. In a rather quick motion, Stan had brought me back into his arms, giving my neck a long and agonizingly slow lick before he kissed me with more passion. Another quick spin, and I was facing Ford once again, his face blushing with desire as he made the same move as his brother. Just as their hands came to where I really needed them, I was thrown onto the bed, landing face first. Not too long after, each man flopped down on either side of me, resuming their needy touches, and greedy pleasures. Hands groped and rubbed and I moaned and I groaned. I wibbled and I wobbled. I am also very sure I had come a few times by this point. Not sure how many, but that didn’t matter.

I felt Ford’s hands on me, and he paused, turning me over to face him. He locked his lips with mine as he pushed his hands into my groin, and slipped four fingers inside. I mewled and thrashed about, forcing my hips to crash into Stan’s, and I felt his hard member press dangerously close to my ass, the head of hot member gliding between my cheeks with the slick wetness from his previous work. Ford let go and grabbed his own pulsing member, and brought it close to my front. He grinned at Stanley, and winked before lifting my leg and pushing himself forward suddenly. I gasped, rolling my eyes back, shaking. I could feel his full length go right up inside with ease as they had done an overly fantastic job at getting me wet and ready. Stanley was holding me down to him, growling into my ear as he watched Ford grind into me, gasping as he lost his virginity in that one swift moment. 

He panted, allowing me to adjust, or more likely himself at the new sensation, and I sighed in delight. Stan began to massage my hips, and suck at my neck, watching as his brother began to fuck me against him. He seemed to be getting off quite nicely watching his twin’s enjoyment, his hand making sure he was still hard, and ready for his turn. After about five minuets, Ford hinted he wasn’t going to last much longer, and I groaned, wrapping my legs tightly around him. He bucked and moaned, whispering an, “Oh fuck! I should really stop and…” But when his eyes met Stan’s, he pushed as hard as he could, slamming all his weight into me as he roared into my mouth, sloppy and wet with passion. I felt the sudden tightening of his cock, the pulsing just before his climax felt so wonderful, almost like a vibrator as his body spasmed. A moment later, and he was releasing his thick seed within me. His breathing was very heavy, and ragged as he slumped over on his side, releasing me from his grip, and a sloshy wet pop was heard as his cock was freed. Stanley wasted no fucking time in taking his turn. He pulled me away from Ford’s embrace, and crawled on top of me. He carefully positioned himself, locking his gaze with mine as he grinned, and winked at me through his glasses.

”Get ready for an experienced man this time, sweet heart.” He pressed himself to my dripping vagina, Ford’s semen still slowly seeping out along with my liquid enjoyment. With an agonizingly slow push, he took his time all of a sudden, maintaining his composure, and solid facial expression. It was smug, and full of self confidence. Pushing in about half way, he breathed into my ear, licked it, then took the lobe into his mouth while humming gently, but loudly some sort of song.

 

So messed up, we want you here,  
In our room, we want you here.

Now we’re gonna be face-to-face,  
And now we’ll lay down, in our favorite place.

I knew this song quite well as it plays daily on my favorite radio station. My eyes rolled back, feeling that he was definitely using his skills to get his equally large member even deeper into me then Ford could have. I could feel the head of his cock hit the back of my walls, and stretch them even wider. He grunted while bringing my chin to his as he kissed me tenderly, and with vigor. He held still for a moment, the hum of the song continuing.

And now we wanna be your dogs,  
Now we wanna be your dogs…

Now I wanna be your dog.  
Well, come on.

That lasted about all of five long seconds before his hips pulled back a little faster, before being slapped against mine hard and fast. The quick change in pace was exhilarating. As he rode me, his thumb came to find my bundle of nerves, and he pressed down hard, but not hard enough to hurt, in rough circles. I was probably making intangible sentences about “fucking fuck oh my god” and other such obscenities, but so was he. I squealed and bucked, feeling every inch pound into me, and stretch me out. He was much rougher then Ford, and I loved it! My nails were making angry red lines on Ford’s arm that was holding my shoulder, as the other drew blood on Stanley’s Back. Stanley hissed in delight as his flipped one of my legs over his shoulder, and went a little faster. He didn’t even seem winded like Ford was, but I was sure he was getting there soon. All the pleasure was so much. 

Maybe too much… 

Oh God! 

There it was. 

I screamed and tensed up, shaking violently, and that’s when Stanford moved one of his hands down again to rub at my hips once more. I began to scream over and over.

“Oh fuck, Oh God damnit… Fuck! Holy Jesus!" I could feel Ford beginning to stir again, his other hand curling into mine as his twin mercilessly slammed himself into me, not even breaking a sweat, while I was now, by this point, loosing my God damned mind. Stanley was keeping me on a perpetual orgasm, and Ford had noticed, grinning ear to ear. Stanley returned the smile, winking again as he flipped onto his back, dragging me with him. His gaze came to rest on mine as Ford’s rested on the show. Stan’s hands gestured to my opening and I blushed, his mouth claiming mine once again. Feeling his hard cock tighten up, and release inside me, I shook at how forcefully his load shot inside. Ford’s eyes were glued to where we were stuck together, and he watched as loads of cum poured out from my cock-stuffed opening. 

\---

Stan was still hard and ready to go, panting gently as his brother got up and ran his hands down my leg, giving gentle squeezes the farther he went before slapping my backside hard enough to leave a red hand print that you definitely could tell was his. I shrieked and giggled giddily as I could feel some of Stanley’s cum bleed out from where he was still firmly planted inside me. Stanford wordlessly gave Stanley a knowing look, and smiled, earning a proud one back from him in return. He positioned himself, and pushed himself back inside me, beside his brother. I groaned and felt myself grow incredibly stretched and wet. We stayed locked in this position for about a good thirty seconds, both managing to keep me right on that steady shock of pleasure. I groaned as I was forced into a sitting position, slightly leaning forward. Stan claimed my lips again as his hands went straight to my breasts. I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut, panting as Ford’s mouth came to my left ear. I could hear him purr as he slopped his tongue all around the shell of it, groaning deeply as he did so. I was very surprised he never spoke, and made minimal sounds thus far.

Everything moved all at once, limbs dancing, and gliding all over the place, hips rocking back and forth all in some rhythm. Things were very slow. Time seemed to dawdle, and almost come to a stand still as we moved at a snail’s pace. I honestly hoped this would not end, but knew it would. When it did end, however, I sure the fuck hoped to do it again. Soft and loud sounds were heard through-out the room as we tumbled on the bed with Ford on his back this time. I, myself, was laying in an awkward back to side position so both of their cocks could cling to my insides, as Stanley was now back on top.

He had a shit eating grin on face, the sweat beading on the stubble on his chin as he began his work, and took control once more. Breathing was hard, as it was more of a heavy pant with how full I felt, the weight of Stanley’s body slamming into mine, sandwiching me between himself, and his brother. My arms wrapped around his neck as I made tiny high pitched yelps with each powerful thrust. He gritted his teeth as I pulled on his hair, and made more red bloody lines down his shoulders on both sides, seemingly to manage to go even harder and faster.

“Oh sweet portals…” I could hear Ford say, almost forgetting that he was there with how quiet he had been, barely making any noise at all, yet again. A hot flash ran through my spine as he brought his mouth to my left shoulder, licking to the trunk of my neck as he thrust upwards, somehow managing to time himself to his double’s movements. 

”Fucking hot…” Stanley breathed as his lips descended to my right shoulder, making me jolt again, and shudder. I whimpered as they both seemed to stiffen at the same time, bringing me to that fucking awesome brink again. I was shocked when a searing pain on both sides ripped through my neck, followed quickly with the most intense orgasm I had ever had. As they filled me, I screamed, and shook violently, all the while holding a different man’s hand in each of mine at the same time. A single word escaped my lips in a long hiss.

“Fffffffuuuuuuuck!” 

”Nggggg ahhh… Mmm…” I was panting harshly, feeling Stanley draw gentle circles on my back while my face was buried in his brother’s chest. I was red with embarrassment, trying to think of something to say to them. It was all so sudden, but I enjoyed every moment of it. They ended up laying next to me as I twitched and rode the waves of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> When I reread this, I saw so many tense errors. UGGGGGH.


End file.
